


Being With You

by Mezzatto



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Additional tags to be added if needed, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Some angst, hand holding, lots of hugs and forehead kisses, two dumbasses who love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzatto/pseuds/Mezzatto
Summary: My collection of nice drabbles of Hakukai. Most of them written off of prompts from tumblr or from the HakuKai discord server.





	1. HeartBreak

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since i posted any fanfics here. But i'm well deep into DCMK and have been for about a year already, and HakuKai is probably my favorite ship from this series ^-^ i love their dynamic so much and it's really fun to explore their characters. 
> 
> Most of these prompts and ideas have come from the HakuKai discord server i'm in. We're always talking about these two as well as DCMK as a whole as well as some other shows. So if any HakuKai fans wanna join we're always open for new people!
> 
> Also if you want to see any more of my HakuKai antics feel free to add me on Tumblr (mezzato.tumblr.com) or twitter (@mezzatto)

Kaito, as he was just now realizing, didn’t like airports very much. There was a type of feeling that only airports gave out. The joy and happiness of seeing someone again after a long time, or for the first time meeting someone whom you’ve been friends with online.

Then there was the sadness that came with parting with loved ones as they travel home, not knowing when the next time you would see them again.

The latter, was a feeling that Kaito never knew he’d experience when Hakuba choose to return back to the UK for university.

“You’ve been awfully silent Kuroba,” Hakuba noted, breaking the silence between them.

Kaito just yawned in response, “Well sorry, it’s not my fault you choose to take a red-eye flight back home. I could still be in bed right now.”

Hakuba smirked, “Knowing you, i’m surprised that you didn’t stand me up.”

Kaito scoffed, “I almost did I’ll have you know! I spent at least two hours in bed weighing the pros and cons of coming to see you off. It wasn’t very easy.”

“I’m glad that, in the end, you’ve managed to find enough pros to come see me before i left,” Kaito didn’t miss the slight choke in Hakuba’s voice as he spoke. It made Kaito’s heart ache a bit.

They stood in silence again for a few minutes, before Kaito broke the silence.

“Will you ever come back again?” he asked almost in a whisper.

Hakuba looked over surprised at Kaito’s question, “Of course I will. You’re forgetting that my father lives here right? I’ll be back to visit on holidays and such.”

Kaito casted his eyes down again, “Duh, of course i know.” Kaito paused for a moment, then spoke again quietly, “It’s just gonna be strange not seeing you everyday.”

Hakuba looked silently over Kaito’s features. He didn’t know if it was just him being tired or Kaito was genuinely sad he was leaving. But he had a feeling it was probably both.

Just then the voice over the intercom announced that Hakuba’s flight was now boarding. Kaito felt his heart ache once more as he realized that time to part with his once annoying classmate has come.

Before he could get any words out, Hakuba placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and Kaito didn’t know if it was tiredness or shock that kept him from responding. Hakuba then took hold of Kaito’s hands, bringing them up between them.

“I promise I’ll return again. This isn’t good-bye.”

Kaito knew it wasn’t good-bye, but it still felt like it though.

Hakuba let got of his hands and grabbed his carry-on, “I’ll see you later, Kuroba.”

Kaito looked up into Hakuba eyes, and didn’t miss the way they started to look misty. He gave him a smile. “Yeah, see you again soon.”

Kaito watched as Hakuba walked away from him, and while his heart still ached to see him leave, Kaito knew he would return. And maybe then, they could start a more serious relationship.


	2. Cat Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which character A. is searching for a cat, and character B has found a cat around their windowsill

Saguru Hakuba realized he spent too much time around heists and crime scenes that a single request to search for a lost cat came almost as a shock to him. But of course he would never turn down a request from a young child, and besides it wasn’t like KID planned a heist tonight or anything, so he had nothing else to do.

The description of the cat was: small, completely black coat, and light blue eyes. Saguru followed a trail of clues and leads from various locals around the area, all leading to a small area in Edoka a bit of a ways from where Saguru lived.

Taking out his pocket watch he checked the time real quick, “5:13:25, still have some time before sunset.” he thought to himself. Saguru hoped to resolve this missing feline case before nightfall and he didn’t want the child to go through a night without her pet. He then, heard a soft noise.

“Meow”

Saguru’s head instantly looked up to the source of the sound and saw a black cat sitting on a nearby house.

“Well damn, that was easy enough.” He couldn’t help thinking to himself. However, upon taking another look at exactly where the cat was he saw that it was on the second story windowsill of the house.

“….shite.”

Not wanting to trespass on someone else’s property, he approached the door to the residence and rang the doorbell, needless to say the resident of the house came as a shock to him.

“Hakuba?! What the hell? How did you find out where i live? If you’re here to find out some intel on KID-”

Saguru raised his right arm to signal Kuroba to stop speaking, and used his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t have time to argue with you Kuroba, I’m here to look for a missing cat.”

Kuroba only looked at him with slight confusion before a smirk appeared on his face and started giggling, “Oh man Hakuba, did they get tired of you already that you’re now downgraded to looking for lost pets? Maybe you’re better suited for that stuff anyway.”

Saguru only rolled his eyes at Kuroba’s remarks, “No, I’m at the request of a local child to help her find her lost cat, and unfortunately, the trail of leads has lead me straight to your house.”

Kuroba leaned up against the doorframe, “What makes you so sure I have this cat? Are you accusing me of stealing pets now?”

Hakuba let out a sigh, “Nope, the cat is currently on your second floor window.”

Kuroba’s eyes widened and he almost lost his balance from leaning, making Saguru almost instinctively reach out to keep him from falling completely.

“What!?” Kuroba ran past Saguru to go outside where he saw the cat sitting down on the second story window. Saguru joined him at his side to observe it with him.

“How the hell did it get up there?” He asked.

Saguru noticed the tree next to Kuroba’s window, and pointed at it, “Perhaps it climbed up that tree there?”

Kuroba let out a disgruntled groan, “Ughhh stupid cat.” To Saguru’s surprise, Kuroba started walking towards the tree and began to climb up it. 

“Kuroba what-” He began to say before Kuroba cut him off, “What the hell does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting this cat down.” 

Saguru felt like he didn’t need to ask but the words came out before he could stop them, “Don’t hurt yourself Kuroba.” 

Kuroba looked down at him and smirked, “Don’t worry Hakuba, it’s not like a fall from this high up will be enough to kill me.”

Kill him? No. Sustain injuries upon impact from landing? Most likely. 

Kuroba positioned himself on the branch that was closest to the window, and Saguru mentally prayed that the branch wouldn’t snap. Surprisingly, Kuroba managed to grab hold of the cat and jump down from the tree with such skill and ease that Saguru had to wonder if Kuroba was part feline himself. 

Kuroba approached him with the cat in hand, “Here ya go,” he handed the cat to him with a smile. 

Saguru took the cat from Kuroba’s arms, somehow the cat wasn’t josheled at all from Kuroba’s rescue and only looked up to Saguru.

“Meow”

“Now can you leave? I still haven’t started the homework yet and would like to start it before i feel too tired to.” 

Saguru rolled his eye again, knowing Kuroba he was probably lying and already finished the homework already. He was probably going to use to the rest of his time to plan a new KID heist, but Saguru wasn’t about to point that out right now. 

“Thank you for your help, Kuroba.” he thanked him, giving him a small smile. 

He didn’t missed the small smile Kuroba gave him in return before turning around to go back into the house.


	3. Nightmare

Kaito awoke with a jolt, his eyes snapping open and gasping for air. He sat up in his bed, placing his hand to his chest. His heart was beating fast, and it felt as if his whole body was shaking.

He closed his eyes again trying to collect himself, but when he did that horrible scene from his nightmare flashed through his mind. Hakuba, on the ground, blood pouring from his body. And himself, looking from above, his arm stretched out to grab at something that couldn’t grab back.

He placed his hand over his mouth to try to keep down any bile that was trying to find its way out. That image, that nightmare. It brought back memories that he didn’t want to remember, much less experience again. Seeing it happen to someone he knew, someone he would never admit out loud that he cared about, a friend, he wasn’t surprised he could feel a hot sting in his eyes.

Kaito laid back down, trying to ignore how his heart still pounded in his ears. He was afraid to close his eyes again, fearing that he would see that gruesome image again. He looked at his bedside clock to see that the time read 3:18am, not nearly early enough to get ready for school.

He reached for his cellphone on his beside desk, and turned it on to scroll through his contacts.

‘Why am i doing this? He’s probably not even awake.’ Kaito thought as he stared at the name in his contact list, ‘Hakuba’ reflected back in his eyes at the lowest possible brightness setting. He could always text him, but Kaito felt that more than anything right now he wanted to hear his voice, to confirm that he was alright, that he was still here.

Without even thinking twice he pressed the call button.

Unsurprisingly it took a few rings before he heard that accented voice on the other end of the line.

“Kuroba? What the hell? Why are you calling me this late at night?”

Kaito immediately let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, smiling softly to himself, “Aaaaah sorry Hakuba, I must’ve sleep-dailed you.” he feigned his tiredness and made himself sound half asleep.

He only got a tired groan in response, “It’s too early for this,” he heard Hakuba whisper to himself, “Go back to sleep Kuroba, it’s too early for me to deal with you.”

Kaito only softly chuckled in response, having heard the blond’s voice was enough for now, “Alright, it’s too early for me to deal with you too.”

Kaito could feel Hakuba rolling his eyes on the other end and heard the line go dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his name one more time before shutting the phone off. Putting it back on his nightstand he smiled softly as he fell back asleep, knowing he would see Hakuba in the morning.

-

Saguru looked at the name on his phone and smirked, “Honestly, what am i going to do with you.” Kuroba was man of many talents, but Saguru had to wonder if he was psychic too. He laid back down under the covers, smiling softly, knowing he would Kuroba in the morning.


	4. First Time

He’d never thought that he would ever do something like this. Well, to be exact, he never thought he would ever doing something like this with a guy. The act always seemed too personal to him, but even still no matter if it were with a boy or a girl, Kaito always thought about doing it.

He looked over at his person of affection, Saguru Hakuba. At one point a major pain in his ass, now someone he tolerated a lot more than he thought he would. Ok, maybe “tolerate” was too light of a word, Kaito was downright enamored by him. Never in a million years did he ever think he would fall for a detective, much less a detective that was still convinced that Kaito himself was KID (not matter how true that may be), but yet here he was.

But yet, for how much he adored him, he was terrible at expressing it. Kaito thought that he was a pretty extrovert person, and had no problem expressing himself, however when it came to his feelings and emotions, that was another thing entirely. He didn’t want his feelings to be unrequited.

Kaito must’ve been thinking too much because the next thing he knew, a warm hand was interlocking its fingers with his own.

“You’ve been staring at my hands for quite some time now. You don’t have to wait to ask, just do it.”

Kaito basked in that sweet yet sarcastic voice, trying to hide how happy he really felt. However his face betrayed him as he could feel how warm his cheeks were getting. He only held on tightly to that warm hand, feeling said hand only squeeze tightly in return.


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love "sharing the bed" so much.

It was the rustle of soft blankets that woke Kaito up from his sleep. He really wished his bedmate didn’t move around so much in his sleep, but most of the time Kaito himself was a heavy sleeper so it never bothered him too much.

He only had his eyes opened a little, but he managed to make out his bedmate’s figure, still beside him only now he had his face turned around facing him.

“I can see you’re awake,” a soft, deep voice whispered.

Oh, how Kaito loved that voice. Hearing it made a small smile form on Kaito’s face as he opened his eyes up a bit more.

Even though it was still dark in the room, with only a little bit of morning light coming in through the windows, he could still make out Hakuba’s face looking at him.

“Good morning,” he whispered back in an almost identical deep voice. He shifted slightly so he was closer to Hakuba, now being able to see his amber eyes.

Hakuba reached his arm about, curling it around Kaito and pulled him in closer, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, “Good morning my dove.”

If Kaito was anymore awake than he was currently he probably would’ve punched Hakuba for calling him that. Not that he hated having a pet name, just it was kind of a cliche to be called “dove.” Hakuba really couldn’t think of anything better?

Regardless, Kaito nuzzled into Hakuba’s chest as Hakuba tightened his hold slightly on Kaito. This was nice. Kaito always found himself sleeping better while he was with Hakuba. Breathing in his scent, listening to his heartbeat. Kaito without a doubt knew that Hakuba felt the same.

“You know we have to get up at some point right?” He questioned him softly. Kaito just shook his head into his chest.

Hakuba chuckled softly, and closed his eyes, “Alright then, five more minutes.”


End file.
